To whom you care
by Robinloverakadickgrayson
Summary: After Peter's parents finds out he's spiderman, but those parents are Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Now, he is a avenger ,and gose on all kinds of missions! This mission, is diffrent t thought,Peter is hurt and won't tell them ! Will Peter tell them before it's to late ?


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify"strongNew York/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify"strong12:36 pm, lunch time/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify"strongThreat level : 5 (out of ten)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify"strongPeter's POV/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify""Spidey need you on 12th and 13th street" uncle clint's said in his ear com while also hearing we where fighting gaint robots and there are hundreds of them. Luckily , they are very easy to break , I mean really easy./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify""be there in a second" punching the crap out of it, and start moving from 16th and 17th down to 12th and 13th ."ACH!" "Peter what's wrong ?" My very worried sounding ,rich billionaire father says,and yes I'm the Tony Stark's son, and yes, my other father is the very handsome, strong, captin America. "I'm fine , it just barley hit me"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify"emthat's a lie, OW OW OW OW that really hurt, but not as hurt as they will be if I don't get there fast enough,okay I'm here let's get down to business./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify""Okay, I'm at 12th Street and i'l-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify"emstrongKAAAABOOOOOOM/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify""Peter are you okay ?!"cap (also know as pop)says"yeah , I'm fine but there's now a building about to collapse with people inside, how is everyone else ?"I replied , trying my best not to grunt ./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify""fine, but maybe a cracked rib or too"emokay, that was clint, so clint and pop are fine./em"dad, and aunt Tasha, how are y'all ?". At the same time almost like clock work they both answered "fine, and we all know Bruce is fine","okay , I'm going in to get the people out ,spidey out ". "But peter , yo-" I cut off my com, temime to focus./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify"As I swing into the building I take my last oxygen breathe ,emhere we go/em."Help, Help me ! Help me ple -cough- help!" I hear a womanly voice call out ."sh sh sh, it's okay I'll get you out , is their anyone else ?" I say gentle and calmly as I can say ."no I got everyone else -cough- out and I was doing a last sweep and the building caught fire -cough- ."she said softly ."okay I'm going to get you out and I'll finish you sweep , okay ?","okay, -cough- thank you"she replied and then she past out ./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify"emI've got to get her out of here, I promised that I would finish her sweep , and I will. Evan if I die./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify"As I jump out the window I land on the side of the blue ding across the street and landed on the next bluiding over , layer her down and head back in . /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;" align="justify"emhere we go/em/p 


End file.
